The Island of Horror
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Some of the heroes' children went to an island but it's not what they thought it would be and on the other hand Theresa was discovered using her powers in public. What's going to happen them and how bad will be the situations?
1. Chapter One: Beggining of a Nightmare

**Author's note** : This is my sort of "come back" after months of being absent of posting. So, here's a **M** fanfiction for you- also, I've started this story a year ago; yes, I'm aware that it's long. It's supposed to be posted a year ago but I didn't think of how to continue it _and_ it's supposed to be a one-shot but decided to do it a two-chapter story instead because it's started to get too long to make it a one-shot.

Yeah, and this is a halloween fanfiction so don't be surprise that it's a horror story. This is in me and **historianGirl** 's first version if you are wondering... in the future. Also, quick note that two gays in my version (also me and **historianGirl** 's four version, yes we have four versions) _Class of the Titans_ world are being called "mom" and "grandma" because they wanted to (they're going to be in the story and wanted to let you guys know before you read it and being confused).

This is an inspiration from a _Simpsons_ halloween episode, The Island if I remember correctly where all people of Springfield are turned into animals.

Prudence, Marc, Albert, Neilos, Felicite, Luna, Luc and Sam belongs to **historianGirl**. Theresa, Jay, Herry, Neil, Odie, Archie and Atlanta belongs to Studio B.- Class of the Titans. The rest of the characters belongs to me.

* * *

"Truly Jamie, why did you have to fail a class? Just because you didn't like that subject which is surprising that Ariane and Alec loves that subject."

Jamie angrily looks at his mother, trying to argue further. However he remains sit on his bed while his parents were lecturing him. Suddenly something in mind had to be out of his mouth.

"Why are you _hiding_ your belly from your maternal uncles? Scared that they'll lecture dad like they did when you were pregnant with Felicite? Come on, mom! What's the deal?" Jamie blurted out as he started to rise but his father grabbed his shoulders and made him sit on his bed again.

"That's enough, young man. Your mother has her rights; it's her choice to keep it a secret. Now please apologize to your mother and don't you ever miss a course again!" Jay has raised his voice higher, Jamie and his parents were in his room for an hour and he already had enough.

"Sorry mom, I'll never be rude with you again. Can I go now before you lecture me how I'm an idiot?" asked Jamie as tears has spilled from his eyes. He took his glasses away from his face so he can wipe his tears away. Before he had to wait a response from his parents he ran out of his room.

He wiped his tears away as fresh ones were rolling down his cheeks; he finally realized that he forgot his glasses. A tap went on his shoulder as he turns and see his father with a sad face; he gently gave his glasses back to him. Jay said with a sad tone, "Son, all we want is for the best of you. Not by turning things around."

Jamie snatched his glasses and turns away from his father and said, "Yeah right, dad. Like _if_. I'm sure that I was a mistake. I'm sure you and mom didn't want me at all!"

With that he went to get his things and left for the fieldtrip, the fieldtrip is in a sort of island, so they'll be away from their parents for a while. Jamie shakily wipes his tears and pushed back his glasses on his face. He felt guilty for being mean with his parents but they don't seem to understand him at all…

He felt two figures hugging him, he turns to see and see his two younger sisters. Prudence was in tears, "Why are you leaving? I have a feeling something bad will happen over there…"

They heard Heather yelling and swore at her father, "Fuck you, _dad_. You're such a bad father, why did you have to hit me like that? Punching me in the face? Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Young lady, watch your language! There are children in this house, so please be respectful! I punched you because you were disrespectful with your stepmother and me!" yelled back Herry as Jamie, Prudence and Felicite were witnessing this scene, both girls blocked their ears. Jamie gritted his teeth as he yelled to Heather, "Yeah Heather, watch your language! My little sisters are with me…"

"Mind of your own business, this is between me and my daughter." Herry has hissed to Jamie, the teenaged red head glared at his uncle. Jamie thought angrily, _what are the parents' problems this morning?_

Suddenly Jamie saw that Sam had enough and with tears she slapped Heather in the back of the head, "Heather! Could you please be calm?"

Heather was in shock as she calmed down; she suddenly felt tears coming down her cheeks. She just glares back at them and cried, "I hate you both!"

Then she walks off. Sam and Herry's mouths dropped as Jamie saw that they were hurt; Herry with tears turns to Sam. He said as tears cascaded down his cheeks, "Sam… we were only lecturing her not to miss a class. That's it and we started to get violent, why did I punched my daughter?"

Jamie turns back to his sisters and said, "What were you saying, Prue? About you feel something bad will happen…"

Prudence went hysterical, "Jamie… I know something will happen to you and your friends- and to our twin siblings."

Jamie smiled weakly, "Nothing bad will happen to us. Mark my words, my little sisters."

He hugged his little sisters as they let themselves fall in Jamie's arms as they smiled; they always love to get hugged by their oldest brother. Then Jamie rises up and goes to join the others who were all upset, probably with their parents- except his twin siblings had each a worried look. Jamie nodded and said, "It's time, team. Let's go to this cool fieldtrip and have a good time while not thinking about our _cruel_ parents."

This has made all the parents hurt more than they were when they had an argument with their children, the children was going to lift their suitcases until Prudence, Felicite, Luc and Luna, Marc, Neilos and Albert went to hug their siblings, the older ones hugged them back, kissed them on the cheek before leaving. With that Jamie and his team has left the house…

* * *

 _In the school bus:_ _ **11am**_ _…_

It was two hours that they have gone; they were mostly excited to take the plane. Heather smiles at that thought but the image of her father and stepmother went in mind. She tried to shake it off but nothing, she suddenly feels guilty for hurting her parents' feelings.

"I'm sorry daddy… I'm sorry mom…" she whispered as she lowered her head. She just sees them in her head that they are sad, they're in tears. It makes her sadder. She decided to go to sleep. Meanwhile Taylor realized that all of them felt sorry for having done this to their parents.

He turns to Tanya, "Tan… Tan are you awake?"

She has fallen asleep, Nicolas turned to Taylor with a grin. "Don't you think this will be an excited adventure? I'm sure it will be and go back home… and apologize to my father and tell him I love him back."

"Yeah probably it will be Nick, we'll see." Taylor was absent minded as he realized something bad will happen to them. Like Prudence has warned him, Jamie and Tanya. There's something that is going fishy around here.

* * *

 _In Bellevue City:_ _ **5pm**_ _…_

Theresa was stroking her sixth month belly as she got up slowly holding her belly; she stared at it for a moment. She says gently, "Don't worry baby your older brother is just angry because of that lecture, that's it."

The baby kicked in response and arms wrapped around her belly; she turns and sees Jay kissing her cheek. He smiled and said, "What are you saying to our son, honey?"

"Just telling him that Jamie was just upset, I have a feeling that while he's at the fieldtrip he's feeling sorry for being rude to us." Theresa was in tears, Jay wipes them away. Jay continued with gentleness in his voice, "Theresa… you know that he'll apologize to us and the rest will be in the past."

Theresa nodded, Jay caressed her belly. He glanced at his wife and said, "You know honey, you should go see your uncles just to make you happy."

Theresa laughed and said, "Yeah and hope I won't reveal yet my pregnancy to my uncles. I'll reveal to them in a month. I just don't want you to get lectured once more like they have done with my pregnancy with Felicite."

Jay raised an eyebrow. Theresa sighed, "Fine I'll go; I'll ask Neil if he wants to see his uncles. You know that Leo had a heart attack not a long time ago..."

Jay nodded and Felicite entered as she kissed her mother's belly and hugged it gently. Felicite glanced at her mother and said, "Mommy is my little brother alright? You know after Jamie was upset?"

Theresa smiled and said, "Yes, he's alright, don't worry."

Theresa looked at her watch and saw that it just turned to 5:06pm, she needed to go. Theresa smiles to Jay and kissed him on the lips. A fake interrupted them and Prudence said, "Okay we know you love each other but mom is already pregnant. Please be relaxed."

Jay and Theresa rolled their eyes as she said, "I'll go get Neil and ask him if he wants to see his uncles. He'll say yes because he worries for his Uncle Leo and tries to visit them when he can."

Then Theresa went to find Neil…

* * *

 _With Sam and Herry:_ _ **5:30pm**_ _…_

Herry and Sam was watching a family photo and when they spotted one of Henry who is Herry's father, Herry just let a tear fall down. He misses his father dearly and wished he was still with them. Herry closes the photo album, Sam snuggles against him. She can see that he's extremely hurt with his daughter's actions. She too is hurt that Heather hates them; she let a tear fall down on her cheek.

"Herry, I have something to tell you and it's important." Sam said as she saw that Herry has opened his eyes again, he smiles to her and said, "What is it, Sam? Is it good news?"

Sam nodded as she smiled, "Yes- but what would you say if I would be pregnant again. What would be your reaction?"

Herry sits up and grabbed gently Sam in his arms, he was in tears. He has a feeling this will be great news, Sam smiles as she caressed her flat abdomen, "Yeah… well, you can guess its good news: I'm pregnant."

Herry was heaven as he kissed Sam on the lips, "This is good news, since when you're pregnant?"

Sam continued to caress her belly with one hand while the other hand is on her husband's shoulder, "Since two weeks. I was worried that you'll hate this."

"No… no, it's terrific. I can't believe that I'll be a father again." Herry hugged Sam as she laughed and leaned on Herry; both of them were back relaxing together. Sam had a hand on her belly while Herry had a hand on her hand. Both looked at it with a smile, Sam said as she continued to smile, "I hope it's a girl. We can have her middle name as Marissa. What do you think, Herry?"

"I say yes, it's a good idea. Let's cross our fingers if it's a girl. I hope it will be another daughter, have a change for once from having sons." Herry have said as he and Sam smiles at her flat abdomen.

* * *

 _New Olympia:_ _ **6:10pm**_ _…_

Theresa sighed as she and Neil were trying to find their uncles but no success; they went to their uncles' houses to see if they were there but nothing. It was Keith's youngest children who told them that they weren't there but at a reunion for the gays. Theresa was taken by surprise; she never thought that her uncle Farley would go to a reunion for the gays.

"I just can't believe that my uncle Farley would go to a gay reunion." Theresa said through gritted teeth. She felt her belly grumbling for food. "Yeah and looks like my son wants to eat and so do I. Want to go eat before we go to their reunion?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry also. Let's go." Neil agreed. So they went off to a restaurant. Afterwards they continued to go to that gay reunion…

* * *

 _In the building that held the reunion, New Olympia:_ _ **6:30pm**_ _…_

Theresa and Neil walked until they recognize Keith's voice in a room; Theresa was going to open it until something changed her mind. She turns to Neil as she smiles, "You know what Neil? Let's just wait until they're finished."

They're going to walk off until Theresa had a vision: their eldest children turning into animals. She gasped as her reaction was turned to anger: the parents were tricked by making the children go to the island of horror; well that's what _she_ calls it. Her eyes started to glow purple as Neil snapped his fingers in his face and said, "Theresa… you know that your eyes are glowing purple. You shouldn't do that in public."

Her hands started to glow purple as someone witnessed this and immediately called people to execute witches and demons, this certain person was certainly one of them. He just wanted to have some help. He knew that finally there were witches somewhere. Theresa and Neil went to sit on the bench as they waited impatiently for their uncles.

Thirty minutes has passed and Theresa suddenly felt that something is going to go wrong in any minutes, she was right. It is going to be horrible because many people had guns and other sorts of weapons that look very dangerous. Theresa and Neil clutched to each other for dear life, they looked into those people's eyes: they were filled with hate. Theresa let a tear run down her cheek as she quickly stood up and said, "What's wrong, what do you want?"

A woman with long black hair said as she turned to the man who has called them, "Timothy! You never told us that the woman or the witch as we can say was pregnant."

She turns back to Theresa, "We want to execute you but we'll have to let you live for three months until your baby is born."

"Could you please give it to my husband afterwards, that baby won't have my powers." Theresa said with tears, she took a quick glance at the door to see if her uncles were there to witness this but they weren't. Theresa returns to the woman, a man came forward, "Fine we'll do it but you better not lie to us, you _freak_."

Neil went in front of her, "Hey! What's your problem calling my friend a freak? She didn't do nothing wrong she was just angry."

"Neil, please don't. I forbidden you don't get the situation worse than before." Theresa whispered to Neil as she caressed her belly as the baby kicked. Then the woman said with anger, "Ah… someone who kept the secret from us, hey? Her husband doesn't know about this but you did know…"

With that the man has shot Neil on the side of his abdomen as he yelled in pain, Theresa screamed his name. She was going to his side but she was grabbed by several people and she tried to call his name but Neil just groaned in response. The door where it held the reunion has opened and with tears Theresa called to her uncle Keith who was angry because of the loud noises, "I'm sorry Uncle Keith for using my powers in public, I'm sorry. Tell Uncle Farley that I love him."

She freed herself from a man's grasp, she went to hug her uncle softly as Keith was taken aback and she said, "I'm sorry for not telling you and Uncle Farley I was pregnant six months ago."

Keith smiled. Farley, Gill and Leo went to join Keith- who wanted to see what was happening. Keith stroked her hair with a hand and the other one caressing swollen abdomen, "Never will I hate you, my little lotus. I'll always love you no matter what happens."

"Goodbye…" Theresa said as she gasped and was once again snatched away from her uncle to those evil people. Keith and Farley were furious as Keith called to them, "Hey! Where are you bringing our niece? You can't take our sister's daughter from us!"

"Yes we can… and if you two are her uncles does that mean…" started the woman with the black hair. "You have powers like that witch are you?"

Keith was going to utter a sound until Theresa stopped him and said to the woman, "No! I'm the only one who has powers in my family, no one else!"

The woman nodded as both Keith and Farley's mouths dropped at this, so was Gill and Leo's. Gill realized she said this so she can protect her family. Neil coughed as he tried to get up and fight them but he was too weak and fell on the floor, Gill and Leo went to his side.

"I'm sorry if I'm weak…" coughed Neil as his eyes started to get watery. He held his Uncle Gill's hand and has tightened his grip. "I'm going… to join mom… and Andrea… and Marissa in any minutes."

Gill kissed his nephew's forehead as he started to cry, "No you're not going to join your mother and two cousins in heaven. You're going to stay with us here on earth, Neil."

Leo continued with tears, "Neil, we'll get help as fast as we can."

"No, it's too late for me. I'm done. Goodbye…" then before he could say anything else he went to place his head on Gill's laps and said, "I love the both of you and tell my children that I will always love them especially my little golden boy."

And with that his eyes turned tinted and held a smile and Leo started to cry. Gill with rage stood up and yelled at the people with tears in his eyes, "What the fuck is your problem? My nephew hasn't done anything, he didn't have freaking powers!"

"He has hidden a secret from the world that she had powers and this is no good." A man has said with a deep voice. This angered Leo, Gill, Farley and Keith. They saw Theresa leaving with them as she did a blow kiss to her uncles. Her uncles did the same as a woman stopped and turned to them, "If you're her uncles, you are more than welcome to be with her while she gives birth to her baby."

Then she walks off, leaving Keith and Farley looking at each other with worry wondering what kind of evil these people will do to their niece and her baby.

* * *

 _Three days later on the island:_ _ **7pm…**_

Mrs. Billson and Mr. Jackson entered the room with emptiness in their eyes, taking a glance at Jamie, his twin siblings and Nicolas. The teenagers looked nervous as Mrs. Billson said with a sad tone, "I'm sorry to you Nicolas Bashton but I'm afraid that your father has been killed three days ago…"

Nicolas stood up quickly with tears and rage, "No, you're lying! My father is still alive!"

The doctor of the island came in and said with a calm voice, "No, I'm afraid that this teacher is telling the truth, your father died three days ago on his uncle's laps. I have the electricity but I can't stand colours so it's in black and white."

And with that she opens the television and the news has begun, and this is when Nicolas' world has crashed for him. The news reporter was in New Olympia said, "This is such a tragedy at a building. This poor man named who we show you the picture was killed because he protected a witch. He was friends with the witch. So with that people has killed him for that. He died at the age of thirty-five and died on his uncle's laps."

Nicolas fell on his knees as he started to go in shock while people started to call him, the reporter continued, "The witch as we call her now is pregnant so we have to wait in three months to execute her, and oh boy are we excited to hear that she'll be executed. Hope that this new child won't have her powers."

Jamie's eyes went wide as he muttered, "Please mom… please let's hope it's not you, no it can't be."

Taylor placed his hand on his shoulder and quietly said, "Jamie… I'm sorry to say this but it is mom. She'll be executed and we can't do anything about it."

"I can see about that," snapped Jamie which caused people to look at him weirdly. He lowered his voice to his brother, "However, I just wished that mom could have controlled her powers in public."

"Yeah and why did she unleased her powers in public, she should've have controlled them and _especially_ if she's pregnant." Tanya whispered, angrily. She didn't take her eyes off the television; she just doesn't get it why her mother has done this.

"Does that mean that you three are freaks, hey Jamie, Tanya and Taylor… as we call it _witches and monsters_." Called out a teenaged girl with brown locks going in her face while everyone was agreeing with her, Jamie turns to the girl. He said with calm, "No, Annette. We're not those kinds in any way, we are _normal_ like our father."

"Why is Taylor's eyes glowing blue then because if I remember correctly he has green eyes," continued Annette as she swayed her hips in a seductive way. "I knew you three were weirdoes."

"That's enough Annette! We no longer want to hear it, we're not freaks!" yelled Taylor as he let a huge force against Annette which led her flying across the room. The students and teachers started to be afraid at his sudden burst.

Suddenly Taylor has calmed down and sated down quietly, not looking in everyone's eyes. Feeling now insecure, why did he agree to go on this fieldtrip again? Because mostly half of his team was going, that's why.

* * *

 _Later on in the island:_ _ **9:30pm**_ _…_

He tries to sleep but couldn't, all he did was tossing in the bed made of straw. It was quite uncomfortable but it was the first time that he was feeling that way. Tears run down his face as he thought about his mother and tonight's horrible moment, him and his siblings getting intimated by Annette Vilna. He decided to take a walk in the night but he sees Tanya rubbing her eye and looks at him in surprise, "Tay… what are you doing up. You should rest…"

"Tan, I can't sleep. Mind to join me for the night walk and I promise we'll return here by 10:30pm." Taylor said with a tired smile and Tanya just got up and followed Taylor, she's a good twin and she'll follow her twin everywhere. She's a big protector towards him.

Ten minutes has passed since they left their cabin that they shared with their brother, Taylor sighed. Tanya smiled as her eyes started to droop, "Oh man, Taylor why did I ever agree to come with you. I'm like so tired."

"Because you didn't want anything happening to me, that's why." Taylor chuckled as he suddenly became quiet, he and Tanya went in another direction as Tanya started to be afraid and they stopped to a huge cabin that's called, _The Pain House_. Tanya gulped as Taylor started to rub his temples, he said with fear, "This isn't a good place even the island is a horror, and it's filled with dark secrets."

Tanya just shook her head as she slowly walked to the cabin as Taylor joined her and said with anger, "What in the hell are you going? This is a cruel island especially this cabin."

"I'm just curious; I want to know what's in there. I'm the leader and I say let's check it out." Tanya said with stubborn. Taylor rolled his eyes and they entered in a black room, the doctor's voice was heard and it was calm, "Ah, I'm glad that you two decided to join the party that will begin…"

Then with that Taylor's eyes has widen, "No, it can't be…"

Then suddenly the twins have screamed in terror as the doctor has shot them, Taylor and Tanya started to grow feathers on them, then their mouths started to change in beaks. The doctor laughed evilly as she witnesses them changing as she dims the light a little.

* * *

 _The next morning in a cellar:_ _ **11am**_ _…_

"Oh god, my little Tay and Tan…" gasped Theresa as she felt tears starting to go down her cheeks, this night she hardly slept because of this nightmare. She lowered her voice, "What has this _creature_ has done to you two?"

"Hey quiet you witch or your baby will never live!" yelled a voice as that made Theresa block her ears with her hands. She turns to a man that looks dangerous, he gritted his teeth and then spit on the ground. Theresa felt sadness surrounding her and with that she fell asleep…

* * *

 _At the island:_ _ **12pm**_ _…_

Jamie walks in the woods as a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Penny for your thoughts, Jam?"

Jamie jumped a little as he turns to Ariane, he shrugs and sighs deeply, "I'm just worried about my twin siblings, and they haven't come back. All that I saw is those two parakeets sitting on Tanya's bed and it was close to mine."

Ariane pulls strands of purple hair away from her face, "Jamie… you know that they'll return. You three are going to be reunited again. I'm quite sure of that."

Jamie smiles weakly, "Yeah I guess…"

Then with that the teenaged couple returns back with the rest of their group, Jamie however doesn't like the island. There is something fishy going on this island but what? He needs to figure this out.

* * *

 _In Bellevue City; on a Saturday:_ _ **9am**_ _…_

"He was a true friend and will surely never be forgotten."

Jay walks down the stairs as tears fell down his face; he already misses him and Theresa. He couldn't believe that the gang is slowly going down, the original heroes that has long defeated Cronus. He just wishes that he'll see his pregnant wife again before they execute her. He sits in between Laurie and Neilos who were shaking with tears falling down, he squeezes their hands.

"It's going to be alright, I'm going to protect you two from any harm." He whispered to them, hoping this will reassure them. They smiled for a moment but their smiles have faded once more. They truly couldn't believe their ears once again since their father has died.

Herry comes up next as he shakily takes a step on a stair and once he was in front he started to talk, "I… I… Neil, like Jay has said you were a true friend. Thank you for accepting me in your family, you'll be forever grateful for this. You are now reunited your cousin who's my _ex-wife_ , may god be with you."

Then with that the day has quickly has gone by.

* * *

 _On the island; on a Sunday:_ _ **10pm…**_

Since that his siblings had mysteriously disappeared some students started to disappear, he had to take a look at this. He doesn't know what's going but he will sure find out, he did notice that there were two parakeets that were always in his room or following him.

"Like really Jamie, why do we always have to go at night?" asked Alec, who Jamie told Alec and Nicolas to come with him. "And why do Ariane, Heather and Carrie are allowed to sleep?"

Jamie blushed, "Well… I wanted your sister to be healthy for tomorrow and I don't think you would want Heather and Carrie complains all along because Ariane is allowed to sleep. Girls and their jealousies, you know?"

Both Nicolas and Alec rolled their eyes as Nicolas said, "Yeah right, Ja. We guys need sleep too."

"Don't ever call me _Ja_ … again, you hear Nico?" said Jamie calmly with gritted teeth. Nicolas muttered a yes before they continued their path. They ended up somehow on the beach, some of the creatures resembles to the students they know. As they stepped further they heard footsteps and that's when they started to run as fast as they could.

"Hey brats, come back here, immediately." Called the doctor before the guys stopped a minute to breath, they started to run again but Nicolas was out of breath and fell on the ground. Alec and Jamie weren't aware that Nicolas has fallen and continued to run.

They have stopped when they heard Nicolas' scream but his scream was quickly replaced by a loud roar. Alec and Jamie suddenly turned to horror as they suddenly knew that all those creatures they saw were indeed the students and the parakeets were Tanya and Taylor. They gasped as they should get the fast as they can.

They run faster like ever, mostly have of the way Alec had to carry Jamie on his back because Jamie was too slow for him and needed to be faster.

"Is she coming…" yelled Alec as he runs to the cabins, Jamie just said no. The girls have and other students awakened in rage as they saw the two boys panting but they just went back to sleep. Both guys gasped and Jamie tried to stop them from going back to sleep.

"I know what happened to the other ones they were…" and with that Jamie went unconscious, when he was awakened he was covered in feathers. He looked in a broken mirror: he was an owl. He hooted and thought, _how did I become an owl and when did that happened?_

He heard a roar coming near him, he turns and saw it was a lion but this lion reminds him of… _Alec_? No it can't be he… he calls to him, "Al is that you?"

Alec turns to him and nods; they now see there were once again at the beach. Jamie groans and hopefully this nightmare will end…

* * *

 _The next morning in Bellevue City:_ _ **10am**_ _…_

Sam was rocking on a chair while she was texting to Heather that she was going to have another sibling, she then sends it. She gives a sigh and returns to Atlanta, "I just hope she'll be happy. I just hope we're having a girl."

Atlanta placed a reassured hand on her shoulder, "Don't you worry, Sam. I'm sure she'll be happy."

Sam smiled and stopped rocking as she decided to take a ride in New Olympia with Atlanta, this will change their minds from worrying about their children who are in this island. Sam wonders if she'll ever see her little princess again, "I hope you are doing alright."

"I'm worried for Alec and Ariane, may I wish that they'll return in piece." Atlanta has said as she was gripping the wheel of her Toyota Prius. "Let's go see Maya and Pietro; it will make them feel better. To see us, that is."

Sam smiled as she nodded and keep thinking if her little Heather will be alright. She just hopes visiting her husband's cousin and Archie's cousin will make them feel better. She just lets a tear fall down from her cheek. She just pictures Heather playing with her little sibling while she and Herry are watching them. Hope everything will be fine soon…

* * *

 _In a cellar in Bellevue City;_ _ **10:30am**_ _…_

"No. Jamie, not you too…" muttered Theresa as tears flooded down her cheeks. She has just awakened and this was not a good wakeup. She just turns everywhere and suddenly felt dizzy; can she have water and food for the baby? It doesn't look like it, she's going to…

 _Click_. She felt the doorknob opening and closed her eyes as she was feeling this was going to be a long day, three minutes has passed and nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw that two people in black cloaks were in front of her. One of them decided to brush her hair and tied them back into a bun, just like she had before all this mess (and with the pregnancy of Felicite). The one who was in front of her caressed her cheek and placed her food in front of her, she was delighted as she whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't recognize us, my little lotus?" asked a familiar voice as it kneeled down to the next person and both of them took off their hoods. Her eyes went wide opened and said, "Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley? How did…"

And with that she hugged them gently as they hugged her back, Keith smiled to her, "You know my little lotus, we'll always be there for you. No matter what happens… didn't I tell you that already?"

Theresa giggled but then returned sad, Keith caresses her swollen abdomen. Farley talks with delicate, "What's the matter, honey? Is there something that bothers you…"

Theresa interrupted him, "My three older children were turned into parakeets and an owl, that's what."

Keith and Farley's mouths dropped open, they really wished it wasn't true their latest vision but guess it was a true vision. Keith sighs sadly, "Oh this is so terrible. I knew that we should have warned your children, Terri. We were too stupid to do it so."

"No Uncle Keith, you weren't. Visions just happens, I… at least there's my three youngest children that will be never go to that island of horror." Theresa says with tears and Farley kisses her cheek while Keith hugs her.

Farley sighs with a smile and had to admit this, "Terri honey, we have something important to tell you."

Theresa chuckled a little but coughed afterwards which Keith told her to eat, "What, that your gay and you're not 'out of the closet' as we can put it?"

Keith had to bit his hand so he wouldn't start laughing, Farley rolled his eyes. "No, seven months ago we knew that you would be pregnant of a sixth child."

Theresa's eyes have widened, "And you didn't lecture, Jay? Or even tell me that you knew, why?"

Both Keith and Farley exchanged glances while they smirked at Theresa, Keith massages her belly wanting to the child to feel strong a little. "Theresa, you know how we can be at times. We still have a little of our devilish side- how do you think we entered in here without being caught?"

Theresa giggled as she ate and drank, she didn't want her uncles to go but they had no choice. She didn't want them to get execute or beaten to death. Theresa wasn't hungry anymore and Farley snatched some food. He gobbled it up while covering his mouth to burp, Keith glared at him.

"Farley! What do you have to say?" hissed Keith, wanting to slap him in the back of the head.

"Excuse me." Not wanting to see his little brother's dark side, it's not pretty when he's on his dark side. Keith nodded still glaring at him; Theresa smiled as she wanted to be hugged again. Her uncles smiled to her as they both hugged her at the same time.

Keith with tears falling down his face said, "Please be careful, my little lotus. We will pray for you and the baby each night before going to bed."

Theresa nodded while she kissed each their cheeks and both man placed back their hoods on their heads before disappearing. She sighs sadly as tears went down her cheeks, feeling lonely right now. Hoping that those three months will come quick, that her pain will be also very quick.

* * *

 _In New Olympia;_ _ **3pm**_ _…_

Farley was walking down the streets with Keith's youngest child Anna and Prudence. Farley wipes his tears away; Anna looks at him with curiosity and said, calmly, "Oh Uncle Farley! What's the matter, you look _distract_."

"Well Anna, I… after all what's happening in our family. I don't know what to think something positive anymore, all what I think now is negativity." Farley cried softly and the seventeen years-old Anna looked around to see if people were looking: they were too occupied with their own little world to notice. She sighs.

"Uncle Farley… please stop crying, it's not pretty to cry. I want you to be happy even if mom's at the anti-witch center, rotting like a rotten tomato." Prudence has said with bitterness at the end of her sentence. "You know she wouldn't be happy to see you like this."

Farley sighs sadly, "I'm sorry girls. I give up. The pressure is starting to fall on me."

Prudence and Anna stares at him with surprise, they never thought he would give up so easily with something, only because Theresa is at an anti-witch center.

Farley then continues with sorrow. "Not just that but Prudence… don't forget that your older siblings have turned into animals. It's my fault if I didn't warn them."

Prudence light punched him as she smiled, "Hey, Uncle Farley. It's not your fault, okay? We all had faults into this."

Anna was absent-minded but yet she smiled, Prudence sadly sighs. Her mother is Anna's godmother and she can see that Anna doesn't take it too well. Anna as she went back to reality said, "I just can't believe that your mother is going to be executed in three months, Prue. It's such unfair…"

Farley with depression said quietly but enough for the girls to hear him. "I'm sorry but please hide girls, this is my only warning I'll give you."

Prudence had this terrible vision that it would happen: her uncle Farley would do on purpose to get attention from people so he can be executed instead of only committing suicide. Prudence's eyes have widened as she cried, "No! No don't… Uncle Farley…"

"No _don'ts_ , Prudence Atlanta Simpson! I'm one of those people that brought chaos into this world, I didn't warn my own family of what kind of bad things will happen in the future!" screamed Farley as he walked away from them and gestured them to hide. "Now, go hide! I don't want them to execute you and Anna!"

That startled both Anna and Prudence as Farley hugged them both and gave a tighter hug to Prudence, he said with tears, "I'm sorry my little Prue. I didn't mean to scream at you… please forgive me…"

Then with that Anna and Prudence went to hide between old buildings while Farley started to scream while his eyes became purple, soon later his hands became purple. "To those anti-sorcerous people, kill me! I have enough of hiding this secret; my life isn't as terrific as it is! It's my powers that my niece inherited from, no one else! No one else…"

He was suddenly shot from the side of the abdomen as he yelled in agony, Prudence and Anna turns to the source: a woman in black had a large gun in her hands. Prudence was going to run to her uncle Farley but Anna grabbed her in time and whispered, "Prue, don't. We promised him to hide and we will keep that promise."

Prudence with tears and anger doesn't understand why he wants to get killed instead of having a happy life with his family. She knows he started to get pressure and feels bad for not warning for the bad visions in the past but that…

"Now, this is what's happening when you confess that you're a witch." Simply said the woman as she held a smile of triumph, the girls were horrified, and how can she be so proud of this work?

They hear Farley crying as both girls sees the woman pull the trigger one more time…

* * *

 _At the island;_ _ **6pm**_ _…_

Heather sees that her stepmother have text her a while ago, she decided to view it. When she read it, her lips slightly parted. Tears have filled up her eyes: she was going to be an older sister again. Carrie and Ariane looked at the message as they smiled, Ariane then slaps her back. "Congratulations my dear, I'm quite sure it will be a little sister."

"And I said I hated them," Heather have said with regret, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm going to text her quickly by telling her I'm sorry to her and daddy."

Heather text her stepmom of what she thought of this and apologizes. Her stepmother have answered back that she was forgiven and hope everything went well. She decided to have a video chat with her, her stepmother accepts.

"Hi momma," Heather said with tears. "I miss you."

Sam smiles as she had tiny hints of green on her face looks like she just vomited. Sam jokingly said, " _Oh darn honey, you just missed me being in my awful position: vomiting._ "

Heather giggled as she blushed, "Did I disturb you because…"

" _No!_ " Sam said quickly as she bit her bottom lip. " _No Heath, I'm good to go. I just want to speak to someone._ "

"Where's daddy?" asked Heather, feeling urgent. She had a look of pain on her face, feeling terrible for hurting him. He kind of deserved it after she was punched in the face.

" _First my little princess, let me show you the begging of the new life I'm carrying._ " Sam showed a little her flat abdomen and then quickly brought her phone back to her face. " _I can't wait for this little one to meet you, honey. Now you want your father…_ "

Heather can see that Sam was walking and her stepmother showed her father reading to her youngest brother, Heather smiled as she finds her father looks really good with glasses. Sam calls to Herry, " _Honey… look who's on the phone._ "

Marc and Herry takes a glance at the phone as Marc screams happily, " _Heather!_ "

Herry was surprised but then smiles as he takes gently the phone from his wife, " _My little princess… you're doing well._ "

"Daddy, I'm sorry if I said I hated you. I'm really am…" started Heather but Herry cut her quickly with tears in his eyes.

" _Don't need to apologize, my baby girl. Your mother told you the great news, hasn't she? Well perhaps you will get your wish: a baby sister._ "

"I miss talking to you, daddy. It's horrible here." Heather said with tears, her eyeliner running down her cheeks. Herry raised an eyebrow, " _Why's that, my little princess…_ "

"Uncle Herry, the rest our team disappeared through thin air… and the rest of our class…" butted in Carrie quite quickly. "Jamie… Tanya… Taylor… Alec… Nicolas…"

Carrie was out of breath, Ariane has continued for her. "We don't know what's happening here, they have _all_ disappeared. All that we know is that there are two parakeets, a lion, a leopard and an owl that's always following us. It's crazy, Uncle Herry."

" _Wait a minute, honey. I'll put it on the webcam in our living room_ …" Herry said as he hung up. Heather also hung up as she sighs, hoping that it will be quite soon. Suddenly hope shines through her eyes, as it showed all of the parents.

Carrie was surprised how quick it was and dumbly she said, "Where are the children?"

Atlanta smiled as she took a sip of her green tea, " _They're playing in their room. If it's alright…_ "

"No, aunt Atlanta, it's good." Carrie quickly said, suddenly getting tired. She turns to her father who was sitting on the far end of the left couch, "Daddy… I miss you. Hope I was here with you… I'm sorry that I was mean to you…"

She was near in tears as her father smiled and blew her a kiss, " _Apology accepted my little flower. You know I'll never hate you for long._ "

He now turns serious, " _What's this commotion about- you know, how horrible it is._ "

"Daddy, it's terrible. Five of our team have disappeared: Tanya, Jamie, Taylor, Nicolas and Alec. They vanished of thin air! No trace of them…" Carrie started but was quickly interrupted by Archie as he peered at her though his glasses.

" _Carrie… Herry told this part quickly. Now, what's going on? I mean…_ "

"Daddy, this isn't normal to disappear. Your first son is gone; I don't know where I can find him." Ariane said with anger and confusion. Atlanta smiled as she said calmly, " _Our little fairy… please calm down I'm sure your brother is teasing you._ "

"Not just that mom… Uncle Herry told you the part of the rest of our class have disappeared too, I suppose." The rest of the parents were in shock except for Herry who nodded at this, registering of that piece of information Ariane has told him.

" _Shit. I knew that it would have turned bad, I didn't think that Theresa's vision was true._ " Jay has said with tears in his eyes, he turns to the television. " _Girls, please be careful. This island is cursed and dangerous, take a piece of advice: stay together, no matter what happens._ "

The three girls nodded as they held hands, wishing that it will be alright. Then suddenly the lights from the dining room went out, they ate supper an hour ago but this is surely weird. The parents were still calling to them, Ariane rubs her temples.

"We're alright, don't worry." Ariane reassures the parents, and then a needle was struck against her neck as she yelled in pain.

She continues quickly as she screams to her father before she has gotten weaker, "Daddy, please forgive me for being mean to you and mom… I'm sorry…"

She thought hearing her father yelling through the cam but then it was crashed by some force, the parents didn't see them because it was too dark to see. Then everything blacked out…

* * *

 _Later on the island;_ _ **9pm**_ _…_

Ariane growled, and then stops. She looks down on the ground; she found paws that look like it belongs to her. She saw that she was on a beach, of course on the island. She turns and sees her friends resting on the ground, minus her boyfriend and his twin siblings who were resting on a branch.

"What's going on here?" asked Ariane with horror while the rest of them looked at her with sadness. Jamie flew gently next to her as he said, "We were transformed into creatures… animals by that crazy doctor, that is."

"Ah, you guys are all together now? That's perfect; I have chosen you to be the animals who will come to the new circus of mine in Bellevue City." The Doctor has said while she tossed her hair on her back and simply laughed.

No one dared even to approach; the doctor gave them a look as they were terrified by her and obeyed her. Jamie and Tanya had a plan and it was to escape this evil doctor, the others has nodded by this plan and followed the doctor.

The doctor made them go on a ship that would go to Bellevue City, she smiled all the way. Not caring if it was night and that it would awake those people. She shall take revenge. She turns to them, "It's a shame that there are still some of you who has human eyes and those hairs… ah well! I will take you…"

As she continued to speak the team was annoyed and tries to block their ears as they tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _In New Olympia;_ _ **10pm**_ _…_

"Where on earth are they… I…" Keith was shaking his head in tears. Jay too was worried, he was staring at Keith wondering if he'll lose it. Jay sighs and finally says, "Keith, keep calm. I'm sure that Farley is taking great care of them."

"How can you be so sure Jay?" asks Keith as he turns towards Jay, Felicite hugging her father's leg in tears. He takes off his glasses for a second just to wipe his tears and puts them back on his face. They hear a baby cry and Keith sighs, picking it up gently in his arms. "I'm sorry Noah; I didn't mean to frighten you."

Noah was staring at Keith with wonder, Keith smiles weakly and tickles under his chin. "You're so much like your grandma Keith, worrying so much about your family."

"Me too grandma I worry…" a little girl with dark brown hair has said. She has stopped because they all looked at the television: horror has suddenly struck them. They've learned that Farley was killed. Keith and Jay looked at each other with anger; they couldn't believe he has done such a thing.

"I knew that he felt so bad for not telling all the things that happened recently with Theresa and your oldest children." Keith said with anger as he rocked his grandson, Noah didn't like his grandmother's look and started to cry.

"Mom, are you alright with Noah?" asked Talia with worry, she was half-asleep. Keith placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he said, "Yes my little ballerina, it's alright. Go back to sleep so you can be healthy and full of life."

Talia gasped as she stared in horror, her lip quivered. "Mom… Uncle Farley is _dead_?"

Keith was rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "You can guess that, honey. Your uncle was stupid enough to lose control of his powers."

The door opened and all heads turned to it which Anna showed up with Prudence with horrific faces, Keith immediately hugged them. "Oh I'm so happy you two are alright."

Jay also came to them, "Yeah. You scared us to death, what took you so long?"

Then with that Anna explains everything to them.

* * *

 _The next night in Bellevue City;_ _ **8pm**_ _…_

"Felie, take a look at those birds they've been watching us since two hours. What gives?" said Prudence with confusion. Felicite looks at them with interest, she says. "I'm quite sure, they are guardian angels."

"Don't be silly, how can…" Prudence immediately froze as her green eyes have widened. "Oh no… it's…"

"It's who, Prue?" asked Felicite with confusion. Prudence grabs gently her sister's shoulders and said, "It's Taylor and Tanya!"

Felicite's eyes have now widened as both sisters turns back to the birds, Prudence hesitated as she takes slowly two steps. She says, "Are you… our siblings?"

The light brown parakeet with golden bangs sighs happily, "See Tan… told you they would finally recognize us."

"It's terrible… I knew this would have turned bad." Prudence has said with tears in her eyes, they have let Taylor and Tan come in, then suddenly an owl swooped in landing on the couch. Jamie took a deep breath as he said in frustration, "I was looking for you two."

Felicite went close to Jamie as her lip quivered, "Jamie… what did that _monster_ do to you and the others?"

Jamie was going to utter a sound until Jay came in with his sword, "Felicite go away from that owl, I'm going to kill it if it doesn't leave."

"D- d- dad…" stuttered Jamie as he fly towards his father and without thinking his father swing his sword just to get towards his neck. Tanya and Taylor each went in front of their baby sister just not to see the horror that just happened.

Jay suddenly saw that the owl had a familiar bang like Theresa; he turns to his children and saw two parakeets blocking Prudence and Felicite's views. He dropped his sword on the floor with a loud thud and tears started to spill out from his eyes. He kneeled down as he realized that it was his eldest son, he picks the dead owl and started to cry heavily. "I'm sorry, my little orangey train. I'm sorry… for killing you."

Prudence went to see what was happened and froze as her face has gone white, nearly vomiting. Blood was everywhere on the carpet. "What have you done dad?"

Felicite grabs the two parakeets gently and said, "Don't kill the parakeets; they're your other two children."

Jay looked up with those sad eyes and he turns to the girls, "Please get out of the room. I need to clean this mess."

Prudence and Felicite ordered and left, Prudence was still shaking. Jay said with difficulty, "Kids… your mother…"

"We know dad," Taylor said with sadness. "We saw the news at the island."

"I'm sorry children but forgive me," Jay said as he felt he was far away from the world. "I need to die… I killed my orangey train."

Then with that he picked the sword up and left, the twins wanting to follow him. Jay turns to them with a weak smile, "No children… _please_. I need some thinking to do… _alone_. Please respect that."

Then with that he run out of the room, making the twins worry and then with that Atlanta comes in the living room with a terrible scream. She immediately recognize her first godchild, she was in tears as she cried. "Jamie!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Nightmare Continues

**Author's Note** : I'm trying to finish this quickly and to move on with other stories, even if I'm starting on new stories or chapters already. Which characters belongs to who and all, you say? Go back to chapter one and you'll see who belongs to and all. I'm giving you a huge warning, there will be more character deaths in this one.

And yes... there will be an epilogue with this story- yes, I'm aware that I said that this story will be a two-chaptered story but I've suddenly changed my mind.

* * *

"Please Jay, I forbidden you my love not to do this." Theresa was praying with tears, the baby kicking hardly which she moaned a little. She was seeing him clearly; trying not to shake too much… it was such a bad scene. It was getting worse; she has seen her eldest son's blood flow on the carpet of their home in Bellevue City now she's going to lose her husband.

In her vision she sees Jay going in the woods, walking sadly on the small bridge that was in the woods of Bellevue City. He was crying like a river, calling Jamie's name to forgive him for his foolishness. Theresa was already in tears by Jamie's death but she forgives her husband for killing Jamie, their oldest child.

" _I'm sorry my son for the hundredth time," cried Jay as he stood up as he wanted to drown, he too couldn't stand being so guilty. "Now I can see why Farley has let himself go and made those monsters kill him, he couldn't take it anymore."_

 _He continues as his eyes were red, "I can't take it anymore; I'm so ashamed of myself. Why did I do this to me and Terri's little orangey train, this isn't fair. Life isn't fair- and my two other children? Forgive me my dear Terri, I'll always love you but don't worry. I'm sure those monsters have already killed you."_

"Jay… It's not your fault, please I want you to take care of our three youngest children and even our two other children that are now parakeets." Theresa whispered while tears have escaped her eyes.

Theresa was caressing her swollen abdomen as she whispered to it that his father won't do such a thing, that he'll get over his senses. That he'll have a happy life with his children: he'll never give up and continue to be strong. She now sees him going to jump in the river; she held her belly almost tightly with fear. And with that Jay with his sword has cut his neck as he quickly fell in the river, letting blood flow in the water.

Theresa has screamed in sorrow which someone entered with a whip, the man screamed, "Will you shut up? Or we'll kill you right here even if your baby isn't born."

Theresa gasped in fear and quickly nodded but however the man still hit her on the side of her hip with the whip, she cried in pain. Then with that the man nodded in satisfaction and left, Theresa let herself go on the side and cried softly.

 _Click_. Theresa has awoken in a jolt, almost forgetting her pregnancy fearing it's the man again. Someone in a cloak entered, not showing his face. Theresa did a half-smile, "Uncle Keith is that you?"

It took off its hood and appeared to be Keith, like Theresa has said. Keith's face was completely white, he held her hands. "Theresa… I'm sorry about Jay and Jamie. I'm sorry you had a vision of this."

Theresa started to shake terribly and Keith made her leaned on him as he rubbed her back, he too was in tears. "My little lotus, what have they done to you? You're terrible."

Theresa grabbed a broken mirror that was on the ground and picked it up: she saw her face white with dark rings around her eyes, a scratch on her cheek and little blood on her lips. Her eyeliner was also smeared and her hair was placed as a messed up bun. She turns back to her uncle, "I don't know anymore, Uncle Keith."

He let his hands dropped on her belly and felt her son getting intense, he whispers to it. "Justin, be calm for your mother. Don't get intense; don't be frightened even if you'll see darkness first."

He kissed it lightly and then massages it. He worries so much for his niece, he doesn't want to leave her even if he's discovered and will get executed. Theresa has read his mind, "Please Uncle Keith, _don't_. I want you to be by my side when I'll give birth to Justin."

Keith sighs with tears in his eyes, "I know my little lotus, I know. I'm just worried about you and if you die…"

"I want to die of child birth; I want it to be quick." Theresa quickly said with anger, leaving Keith with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe this; he swallowed hard as he said with that: "You don't want to see Justin?"

"Yes but right after this, I can't stand it anymore. I would have been executed anyways if I wasn't pregnant." Theresa said with frustration which that left Keith heartbroken to see her in her negative way. He wants her to be positive especially about the baby; he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Terri… you know that it will be quick. I'm sensing that you're getting weaker but this little precious is fighting, getting stronger." He sobbed quietly as he was shaking a little, they were now hearing voices: cruel and nasty. He quickly parted away from her as he kissed her on the cheek and on her belly, wanting to let the baby know that he loves him. He quickly puts his hood back on and mutters a: "I love you, my little lotus."

Then he hides quickly as two men and a woman came in to hit Theresa with a whip, Keith's mouth nearly dropped as anger started to rise but held it. He quickly got out of the anti-with center as fast as he could. When he has returned to his home he quickly let his cloak fall on the floor, he was still looking down absent-minded. Anna enters with worry, "Mom…?"

Keith looks up to her with those glassy eyes, he says quickly to pick the cloak for him and carry it to his bedroom. He feels so weak after witnessing this horrible scene: Theresa getting beaten. He goes up the stairs and as he goes in the hallway he sees his mother, sister and brother looking at him with sad eyes. He sniffles as he falls suddenly on the bed while Anna went to him and the two hugged each other as they cried, worrying something terrible will happen to Theresa and the baby right before Theresa will go into labour.

* * *

 _In Bellevue City;_ _ **7pm…**_

"This is just going to end badly," sobbed Atlanta as she was caressing Jamie. "Look what happened to Jamie, Arch. He's an owl and _dead_. Our _babies_ \- our oldest children! I'm quite sure they were transformed into animals!"

Archie with watery eyes was cleaning this mess, he turns to his wife. "Atlanta, we have to get rid of the body. Look at this filth!"

Then they hear two roars, this worries them. Luc and Luna come in the room as Atlanta drops Jamie and blocks their view. "No don't! _Please_ …"

The roars grew louder, Archie decided to take a look. Atlanta grabs his arm as she said, "Archie… do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," said Archie with tears falling down. "To see if it's Ariane and Alec."

Atlanta unleased his arm and Archie quietly gets out of the house, he nearly screams as he sees a lion and cougar sitting in front of him. He trembles as he said, "My little fairy… my little soldier…"

"Yes daddy, it's us." Ariane has said quickly as she was immediately hugged by her father as he sobbed uncontrollably while the rest of the team went to see this commotion. Atlanta screamed and then hugged her children as she was too sobbing uncontrollably, Atlanta with anger has said, "What have that _monster_ done to you?"

"We don't know Aunt Atlanta, we were just stung by a needle and we became animals." Heather has said as a puma, Herry was the first to arrive to his daughter with happiness but yet sad at the same time.

"My little princess- that person will pay for having turned you into a puma. I won't give that person mercy!" growled Herry as Sam and his three sons joined them. Marc eyes lowered, "Does that mean I have no sister?"

Heather licked her brother's face, "No Marc, I'm still your sister. Even if I'm in a puma I'll always be the sister you will love and you might have another sister in nine months."

Sam was caressing her flat belly as she nodded and then she bends down to hug Heather, "Oh honey, where can we hide you?"

"Nowhere, unfortunately for them their hope is lost," a voice has said and this has caught attention to everyone. They see the doctor smiling evilly as the remaining team were now in a fighting position; even Odie did the same thing as the other three.

Herry has turned to Samantha and said severely, "Sam, get in the house with the children. No way will we lose our little Heather- neither the others with their oldest ones."

Sam nodded and she went in the house with the children and Heather tossed Jamie's dead body with tears out of the house, the doctor looked at it as she smiled. "Ah that's such a shame, a precious little boy…"

"Shut up, you bitch. We don't want to hear it anymore." Atlanta cried with so much rage that she shook. Archie got his whip out and was prepared to cut her into pieces; the doctor laughed and said sweetly, "Ah, the perfect family such a beautiful thing to see."

Then with that with her gun she kills immediately Herry with one shot, blood has splattered on everything: Odie, Archie, Atlanta, the ground and even on the crazy doctor. Odie stared in horror at Herry's angry face, his eyes were open but they were tinted. Odie has fallen on his knees, forgetting completely that he was facing an evil doctor.

Archie shouted at Odie, "Odie get the hell up! You want to get killed or what?"

"I… don't know anymore." Odie was quickly hushed as a bullet has gone straight through his head which of course it left him dead. The doctor was satisfied as Archie and Atlanta were in shock, since when did the doctor shoot? It's so unhuman. Before she could attack Archie and Atlanta, Heather and Carrie (who's a bobcat) started to tear away the doctor, not long afterwards Ariane and Alec have joined them.

Archie and Atlanta were horrified by this scene but they were happy that it was over. The doctor was dead but the animal children were covered in blood, Atlanta clasped her hands together. "Okay who's the first one to take a bath?"

The animals groaned and Ariane accidentally did a loud burp. Archie and Atlanta both shouted, "Ariane Samantha Anderson!"

"Sorry." Ariane muttered as she followed them to get a bath first.

* * *

 _Three days later, in New Olympia; at_ _ **8pm**_ _…_

"Keith, I'm here!" Talie screamed as she enters the house with so much force. A baby's cry was heard in the living room; Talie closes the door and goes in the living room. Keith sends her a murderous look, "Did you have to wake up my grandson?"

Talie quickly apologized and she sits down, she said with severe. "I saw what happened on television, how could Farley have done such a thing."

Keith was rocking gently Noah as he was singing his grandson a lullaby, Noah has now stopped crying as he went back to dream world. Keith looks back at his sister with tears in his eyes, "I don't know Talie… it was like everything that has happened recently it was his fault."

Talie grabbed gently one of her brother's hands and said, "Please don't lose control of your powers, Keith. _Please_. We lost Farley already and we're going to lose Theresa. It really hurts you know."

Keith sighs as he stared at his grandson, he smiles at him. He turns back to Talie, "I know Talie; I really don't want to go that far. Never will I lose control of my powers. I want to see my grandchildren grow up."

They heard little footsteps coming down in a hurry, Keith turns to glare at his granddaughter, "What are you doing up, Courtney?"

Courtney was shaking a little, her lip was quivering. Keith sighs as he's patting his lap so she can sit on him, she ordered. Keith said with little of anger in his voice, "You won't be full of energy tomorrow morning, nor will you be positive…"

"I know grandma," said Courtney with watery eyes. "But I dreamed that zombies got my leg and pulled me down with them. And three of the zombies were Uncle Farley, Jamie and Jay."

Keith rolled his eyes and said, "That's what happens when you watch horror movies, honey. This isn't true, it was just a nightmare. So please Courtney return to bed, it's late for you. You're supposed to be in bed since one hour."

Courtney lowers her head and went back upstairs and Keith regretted from being a little harsh with her, he puts Noah in the playpen. He turns to Talie seriously, "I didn't think you would come around that time only to tell me that."

Courtney didn't listen anymore, she just returns in the guest room. She goes under the covers as she felt suddenly cold; she closes her dark green eyes.

 _She awakens in front of an abandoned house, she walks towards the porch. She hears sounds coming from the inside, she's curious so knocks and the door has opened. It felt so cold in there and her eyes darted to where the sounds came from, she didn't see anything._

" _Hello?" she called in a tiny voice. She said out loud as she laughs, "I've watched horror movies that there were houses that were haunted. What could go that bad?"_

 _The door behind her slammed shut as she jumped; again she was talking to herself. "Okay Courtney, this is so usual to do that, it must have been the wind."_

 _Then she walks in the living room as her eyes have widened, she saw a man with brown hair taking a sip of coffee. He was staring at a picture that was placed in a golden frame. He was crying softly, that has pained Courtney to see this poor man crying. She walks to him, "Excuse me sir, why are you…"_

 _She saw the picture: it was a wedding picture of him and… it was her grandmother! She now recognizes the man who's crying and it was nothing more than her grandfather Stephen. She tugs the end of his white t-shirt, Stephen turns. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"_

 _Stephen's dark brown eyes have darkened as he said, "You're not my granddaughter… you can't be."_

" _Stephen! Of course, she's your_ granddaughter _. She's your little ballerina's daughter. Courtney if I'm right," a woman with long brown hair comes in with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a golden necklace and had those same blue eyes as her grandmother. "You really are Keith and Stephen's granddaughter; you have your Grandma Keith's smile."_

 _Courtney was smiling indeed because she knew this was her great-aunt Talia, she heard so much beautiful stories about her. Hence, that's why her mother was called Talia because of her great-aunt. Her grandmother was very close to her, Courtney kept on smiling. "Aunt Talia, I've heard so much great stories about you from grandma. Where am I?"_

 _Talia smiled as her eyes were watery, "Your grandmother and I were close to each other, when your grandmother was pregnant with your mother I touched his belly and immediately knew that he would name your mother right after me. Even before he discussed it with your grandfather here."_

" _Talia and Stephen, where on earth are you two?" a woman's voice has called. As she was going to enter Courtney was absorbed in a vortex._

She was awoken in a jolt, a hand press gently on her shoulder. She turns and saw her mother smiling at her, "What have you been dreaming of, my little ballerina?"

"Mom… I saw grandpa, Aunt Talia and another woman was going to come until I woke up." Courtney whispered at her mother. Talia smiled and cuddled her daughter against her, Courtney continues. "Grandpa didn't believe I was his granddaughter."

"Oh honey, go back to sleep. You know that I was only ten when your grandfather died and that your Uncle Owen was inside of your grandmother: being comfortable and didn't know what happened outside of the womb." Talia said softly as she kissed Courtney's forehead.

Keith was outside of the room listening, tears in his eyes as he smiled. Noah was sleeping with his Aunt Talie; hope that Talia won't mind this. Keith enters and sated on the other side of Talia, "Your mother's right, sweetie. Your grandfather probably didn't know any better."

He continues with worry, "Go to bed girls, I'm worried about you enough. And as for you my little ballerina, you had Noah not a long time ago _so please_ sleep."

* * *

 _Three months later, on June 16_ _th_ _; at_ _ **2am**_ _…_

Theresa who her hair was tousled and her bun was completely gone, she was weak and was in the near of dying. She felt water leaking between her legs; she panicked and called for help. Timothy and that black woman entered with a doctor, the woman sighs in relief. "Finally this witch is going to die."

Theresa started to cry a little as blood started to pour out of her body, she said with anger. "Be happy that I'm dying but please contact my uncle!"

Timothy rolled his eyes as he turns to the woman, "Bernadette let's get over with this."

Bernadette nodded and glares back at Theresa as she growls, "You better not escaped even if you are suffering, who knows what kind of magic you'll do."

"Do you think the fuck I'll do magic in this _state_?" growled back Theresa as Bernadette was going to hit her but stopped. She smiled and then said, "Of course not, my dear. Enjoy your several minutes of suffering."

Then some minutes have passed and her uncle came in breathing hardly, he took a glance at her and his blue eyes have widened. "My dear little lotus, your terrible… you're completely white."

Theresa was crying as she was sweating at the same time, Keith went next to her as he was rubbing her hands softly, a doctor came in and said, "Let's begin this…"

Then with that the head was already showing up, the doctor quickly placed his hands under the baby's head, Theresa was resting her head on her uncle's arm as she was struggling. She looks up to him as she weakly smiles, "I'm sorry… for… ruining your… birthday…"

"Hush, honey, don't speak. Everything will be over soon," said Keith gently with tears going down his face. "The baby's almost out."

Theresa nods and then continued pushing until they suddenly heard a baby cry, Keith turns to his niece with joy. "My little lotus, Justin is looking perfectly healthy. He's alright… Theresa?"

Theresa was feeling dizzy and started to go elsewhere, Keith squeezed her shoulders gently. He sees the baby getting cleaned and then with emergency Keith wraps the baby in a blue blanket. He hands Theresa the baby and she smiles to it because she gasps with pain, she hands back the baby to her uncle. She said with a weak smile, "Please Uncle Keith… could you take care of my little angel and my other children. _Please_."

Keith was snuggling Justin as he nodded in tears, she grabbed one of his hands and said, "All I can say is that this is kind of my birthday present for you. I love you."

Then her hand dropped and her green eyes have tinted but she held a smile as she knew she would join the family that they have lost years ago or not a long time. Keith turns to them in anger, "I would really love to leave and bury her properly, _thank you_."

* * *

 _Seven hours later in Bellevue City…_

Sam was sitting on the couch while Heather was resting by her feet; the child she was carrying started to do small movements. Sam was massaging it a little while she was reading a book, she stops so suddenly. Heather turns to her with worry, "What's wrong, mom?"

Sam sighs as she sits on the floor right next to Heather; she started to streak softly her daughter's head. "Oh my little princess, your new sibling will never meet its father."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Atlanta immediately opened the door. A police officer enters nervously, "Mrs. Anderson does a Neilos Amos Bashton lives with you?"

"Well of course, he's one of our friend's son," sadly said Atlanta while her green eyes were watery. "His father died three months ago, why's that? Something bad happened to him?"

"Well some men chased after an animal and Neilos was on it…" started the police man and he saw that Atlanta's face drained and her lip quivered.

"Three months ago his older brother Nicolas was transformed into a cheetah," swallowed Atlanta as she nearly fainted but Archie went next to her. "Is Nicolas… _dead_?"

"I'm afraid so and the shot Neilos on the hip," said the police officer with difficulty. "Neilos is now at the hospital but he lost so many…"

"No, don't continue we know where you're going." Atlanta was in tears as Archie and Sam was suddenly absent-minded, not knowing if the nightmare will leave one day.

Then with that the police officer left, Atlanta silently closes the door as Carrie comes in with Albert who didn't stop hugging her, trying to comfort her. She was crying. Sam turns to Archie and Atlanta, "What will happen next, is there something else that's going to turn wrong _again_?"


	3. Chapter Three: Epilogue

**Author's Note** : I do not own Class of the Titans and historianGirl's OCs (Prudence, Luc, Luna, Marc, Albert, Neilos and Felicite, Sam and Sylvie- hope I didn't forget some). But I do own my OC's...

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Sam enters the kitchen with her big belly, caressing it with a tired smile. She looks at it with pride; Marc enters with a kiss on his mother's swollen abdomen. "Good morning, little sister."

Sam was in heaven when she learned that she was going to have a little girl, she looks at her youngest son with a smile, "Where's your two brothers? Aren't you with them instead of taking care of your pregnant mother?"

"No mom, they're playing alone in their room. You know since dad's death and Heather's transformation… they've been practicing magic and it's becoming dangerous." Marc was feeling uncomfortable, Sam realized something.

"Where's Heather? Hope she isn't attacking birds again…" started Sam but suddenly stopped as she looks at her blue bandana that was on the night table. She didn't want to wear it anymore since her husband's death, it held too many memories especially that he didn't stop snatching her bandana sometimes.

 _Bang_! A loud fire was heard and with horror everyone went out of the house, Sam had to walk slowly because of her nine months belly, she whispered to it. "I hope your sister is doing alright, Amy."

They saw a truck where they Alec and Heather were covered in blood, they stared in horror. They realized that they killed them, a man has approached them. "Sorry but we had to they attacked two people already, looks like they were confused."

Everyone realized that they weren't dressed so they asked the man to come in, the man ordered. He got undressed; Archie had two arms around Prudence and Felicite who were still in shock from their great-uncle Keith's death.

They went in silent to their room as they looked at a photo of them with their parents and great-uncles, where they were so happy together. Tears flowed down their cheeks, their world crashing down. The only thing that makes them still happy is their baby brother and their great-uncle Keith's family.

 _Three months earlier in a beautiful sunny day, they were walking next to their uncle. Keith sighs happily, feeling that beautiful moment. He turns to Prudence, "My dear little sunflower, you'll be such a wonderful woman in a few years- you'll have power for work."_

 _Prudence blushed, "Thank you, Uncle Keith."_

 _Felicite tugged his hand, her brown eyes filled with questions. "What about me, Uncle Keith?"_

" _You my little lily, you'll be such a great lady that will be a model in a few years… but not narcissism like Neil was as a teenager." Keith joked at the end with laughter. He ruffles her hair. They walked a little deeper in the forest as he looked everywhere to see if there was someone, no one was there well that's what he thought._

 _He closed his eyes and re-opened his eyes as they were purple, he showed them a ball that he created with his hands and in it were plants, like it became a ball from a fortune teller. He was showing the atmosphere or something like that but then horror came, people have witnessed this._

 _Not an hour and Keith was already getting beaten, Prudence and Felicite were hidden in the bushes. They were crying silently until they heard no more and heard a loud thud on the ground, people have whispered and then left._

 _The girls rushed by him and saw Keith lying on his back with his blue tinted eyes: he was dead. Felicite didn't want to believe this so she called him, "Uncle Keith…"_

 _Prudence turns to her as she hugs her sister, "Felie don't. He's gone."_

 _Felicite was shaking as Prudence has turned angry, those people may they burn in hell for what they have done to her family._

They heard Justin cry in his crib and Prudence went to get him, "Oh Justin don't worry baby brother, it's going to be alright."

The baby looked at her with amazement, he then afterwards giggled. Prudence sniffles and raised an eyebrow as Felicite giggled forgetting that terrible memory of her great-uncle's death. Prudence said, "Justin! You'll be lucky that aunt Atlanta will change you!"

* * *

 _Two days later in Bellevue City Cemetery at_ _ **3pm**_ _…_

Sam who was going to have Amy, kneeled down with difficulty. She whispered to the tombstone that was her stepdaughter's, "Oh Heather, my little princess, I hope that you're reunited with your parents."

She sighs heavily with tears falling down, wished it was all a nightmare. She asks Laurie to help her and Laurie just helps her without saying a word, Sam can see it's hard for her since she's the only one left in her family that's still alive. Neilos finally died of losing too much blood two months earlier which made the whole gang more devastated than before, he was so young when he died.

Sam grabbed gently her arm, "Laurie, my little bunny…"

" _Don't call me that, Samantha!_ " hissed Laurie as she took off Sam's hand from her arm. " _I know you want to comfort me with this nickname that my father has given me but no more…_ "

Sam was hurt, Laurie sighs as she hugs gently Sam. "I'm sorry Sam but… I feel so lost, I have no more family. They're all in heaven now."

Sam hugs her despite of her swollen belly, Sam said with a smile, "I know it's hard, love. For all of us, you should know this."

She suddenly feels water leaking in her snow pants, her green eyes have widened: she was going to be in labour. Laurie noticed this and they went immediately in Atlanta's Toyota Prius, Laurie calls for Atlanta. "Aunt Lanta we should get going! Aunt Sam's water broke!"

Atlanta was coming as she was sniffling, Archie didn't bother to come because he was buying a cage so Ariane wouldn't come out of the house. He fears for her, worries that she'll die like her brother. Alana, Luc and Luna find this very hard since their brother's death, they weep every time they see Ariane, fearing for her safety.

Even the pain she is having, Sam keeps on smiling thinking of her best friend, stepdaughter and husband looking over her and the three boys- and the little one that's coming. She's trying to be positive.

* * *

 _Sam screams in agony as Atlanta held her hand, rubbing her hand gently. Sam was crying as she just hopes this will be over soon, swearing hardly. Atlanta cringed a little; they suddenly hear a doctor call: "Oh the head is out! Push harder, Mrs. Brishon!"_

 _Sam was going to scream at them "It's Sam!" but she decided to push this aside and continued to push harder. Until they heard a baby cry, Atlanta turns to Sam with joy. "Amy's perfectly healthy, Sam. Sam?"_

 _Then with that she realized the nightmare haven't stopped and will continue to haunt them, a doctor asked her to leave the room. They will bring the baby shortly. Atlanta nodded and quickly left with tears spilling out of her face._

"You mean that my mother will be paralyzed?" asked Marc with tears in his eyes. "Never will she hold Amy or change her dirty diapers?"

The doctor shook his head, Sam's mother Sylvie was there with Amy in her arms. Prudence was sitting on a bench away from them, trying to clear her head. Thinking of something positive wanting to scream at the ceiling to stop giving them darkness, _will this nightmare ever end?_

Felicite doesn't stop seeing her family smiling back at her, the scene of her uncle Keith made her a scar, giving her nightmares. She wanted to be back at home, wanting to play with her parakeets siblings that were held captive in a small cage. Even thought that it was big for two, she still found this quite small.

She sees her parents, oldest brother and great-uncles smiling at her, wanting her to know and Prudence that they are suffering no more. That they are free- that they are all reunited together. Tears spilled out of Felicite's brown eyes, wanting this nightmare to come to an end. "I miss you, you didn't deserve your death and you Jamie your transformation and your death even if dad didn't mean it…"

"Thank you… we'll have to think about it." Sylvie said still in shock that her daughter is now a legume. Marc was now sitting on a chair with his sister in his arms, wanting his mother to leave this world for she won't stay paralyzed.

They all left without a word, what worse can happen, hoping the worst is done.

* * *

 _Ten and ½ years later…_

"Dear Felicite," angrily said Prudence as she pointed a finger of accusation towards her. "What have I told you about those silly mortals?"

Felicite gulped as she tries to explain it at her best, "Prue, not all mortals are evil. You know very well, look at you your marrying a mortal."

"You're so true, my dear Felicite. However, he's the only mortal we can trust. After seeing Uncle Farley and Uncle Keith's with my own very eyes I realized that nearly _all_ mortals are foolish idiots!" Prudence was angrily walking back and forth. Felicite was hurt by her sister telling all mortals except for her boyfriend were fools.

"Prudence Atlanta Simpson, what is that all about? You loved all our family even if they weren't related. What is this mess?" screamed angrily Felicite as tears were going to fall.

Prudence turned violently to her as she threw a vase on the wall, only by crashing it. Her eyes flared as she nearly let her phantom out, "No more, Felicite! And I've told you for the millionth time don't ever mention our last name… _again_!"

Felicite took a deep breath and with rage she shouted: "I've had enough! You think all mortals are foolish? What about Albert…"

"They are fine, Felie… now come on, little sister. Taylor and Tanya are frightened, please stay calm." Prudence sighs as tears rolled down her eyes. "It's hard to believe some mortals are nice after all we suffered for a year and ½. They took away our family…"

"And friends, Uncles, Aunts…" continued Felicite with tears as she hugged her sister as she started to cry uncontrollably. "They are mortals that are kind, dear sister. Please come back to us."

"After we witnessed our Uncle Keith getting attacked… we had to turn away to not look more at this terrible scene." Prudence said with tears.

"Now, now Prue, please forget this negativity. My boyfriend has a kind heart and so are other mortals, there's mortals that are cruel but there's more kind mortals." Felicite whispered softly, which gave Prudence a chill. "Now go get dressed we're waiting for you to eat a brunch with us."

Prudence nodded and went into her bedroom; she painted her lips dark red as she placed her eyeshadow and eyeliner in black. She immediately knew what to wear: a dark red shirt with black skirt and high-heels. She ties her hair in her usual bun. She thought of Marc and Amy who lost their mother when Amy was eight and Marc sixteen, they decided that it was time to let her go. Sam was imprisoned by her own body, they couldn't stand it anymore.

Atlanta was found dead when Luc and Luna were fourteen and Alana thirteen; she was murdered but they never found her murderer. Archie's still alive but always have a bottle of gin or wine in his hands, just to get away from his pain.

Her mother's cousin Talia was killed in a car crash which made her children to live with their Aunt Anna and Uncle Owen. Their father never wanted them, now the two siblings' lives with them in Manhattan. Prudence and Felicite see them now rarely which these have made them sad, they understood however they needed to get away from New Olympia as far as they could get.

Luc and Luna are still grieving from their mother, sister, brother's death and father's drinking, they have their lovers to comfort them. Michael has left one day leaving a note, that they'll never see him again and that they need to accept this. It hurts too much this place, this city…

Henry, Marc and Amy didn't take it too well- especially Laurie, who was shaking with anger and that she hopes that he's dead. However, she started to date Marc even if he's two years younger than her. Prudence sighs and it's true all those years of suffering many things have happened, especially Albert who started to hate her guts ever since she chained his brother in a dark room.

Prudence and Felicite were now standing in front of the restaurant; Prudence took a deep breath and entered. They were nearly in the room where they reserved and Albert blurted out, "Look who's here, the devil herself!"

Justin hissed at him, "Leave my sister alone! Your brother became a cannibal and he needed to be stopped so she made him starve to death!"

"So? That didn't mean she had to do this act!" shot back Albert as Marc interrupted them and needed to let this aside. Amy was terrified a little as she hugged Henry's leg, Alana was hushing her that everything was alright now.

Laurie was smiling as she was excited to tell them the amazing news: that her and Marc was expecting. There was already Alana and Henry that are going to be parents in four months. They were having a little girl but the name was yet to be decided.

Justin went to hug his sisters; he looks so much like Jamie. It feels like it's a reincarnation of Jamie, it has to be but still even if he wouldn't have looked like him his sisters are so proud of him. Justin looks at them with his brown eyes, "I miss you, Prue. Where have you been?"

Prudence ruffles his hair a little, Albert still glares at her. He lost his sister a year ago after she was squished to death in front of him and his girlfriend Katlyn's eyes. He was devastated and now his brother is gone to join their father and sister.

Marc kisses Laurie on the lips, Laurie excitedly said as Marc wraps an arm around her waist. "Guys, we have an announcement to make!"

Amy said with a smirk, "What, that you guys will stop kissing in front of me?"

" _Touché._ " Henry laughed as Alana hit him in the ribcage and told Laurie to go on.

"Marc and I are going to be parents," Laurie said as Marc was caressing her flat abdomen. Everyone has cheered and the party has begun and Prudence has excused herself for a minute and went to the bathroom to add more lipstick.

She looks down at her belly, thinking it was the best time to announce them that she too was pregnant. She felt like invisible hands were pressed softly on her belly, she smiled and immediately thought of her mother. She felt a tear trickling down her cheek, thinking her mother would have been an amazing grandmother and with that she fixes her makeup.

As she returns to the others she thought, _I hope that I'll never reveal to Laurie, Henry, Marc and Amy that I have accidentally transformed their brother into a plant after the day he left them that note. I was just angry at him for having done that…_


End file.
